Team Chaos: Newt's Side
by NewtGirl
Summary: Based off my little brother Pyron55's story, just an alternate perspective. See it through Big Sister's eyes!


**A/N: Yes, I'm starting another story without finishing my other ones. Bite me. Anyway, this is just a perspective shift of my little brother's story, so read his if you want the full scoop. Thanks for reading.**

The swamp land was the same as it always was: brown, green and blue. Granted, they were lovely shades of those colors, but to Newt Peater, it wasn't enough variety to keep her entertained. She wasn't the most patient person in the world, so she refused to wait until autumn came around for a splash of red to liven things up. Her beloved sledgehammer Marsh Masher dragging along in the muck behind her, she set off into the barely-defined pathway into the swampland proper.

Even with all the mud cushioning her bare feet, she could still feel the vibrations of something large wandering around peacefully. Sadly for that thing, 'peaceful' wasn't in our dear Newt's vocabulary, either. If you showed it to her, she'd wonder how you could typo "pulverize" that badly. And pulverizing was exactly what she had in mind for the green monstrosity before her.

It was a hideous beast, most likely an ogre. The thing could best be described as a vaguely humanoid mass of green warts, lumbering about at 12 feet tall. Just one of its hands would be sufficient to snapping a tiny Faunus like her in two, but Newt really didn't care about silly things like odds. It just meant that the hands had to be pulverized first. As casually as if she were getting the non-existent mail, she sauntered up to the ogre's leg and tapped it on the toe with her hammer. It didn't seem to stir in the slightest. Not to be ignored, she shouted. Still nothing. Her lip twitched downwards for the slightest of seconds, before she hauled her hammer over her shoulder and brought it down right on the ogre's big toe like it was a strength test at the fair. The rancid toenail cracked like glass under the blow, and it hollered in pain. Still not enough red, in her opinion.

The ogre attempted to smash the Faunus into the ground, but she could very easily outmaneuver it, and took up taunting to keep herself from getting bored. Though she found out that ogre arms really didn't make all that good of beds, eventually the ogre managed to get a blow in edgewise, sending her flying. She only managed to stop herself from going much farther by jamming the head of her hammer into the ground. Despite the fact that she most likely had a broken rib at this point, she only giggled and thought up a game to play. She'd try to smash its fingers and toes, and if it caught her before she got them all, it won!

Like a sprite, she leaped up onto the ogre's flailing hand and smashed down hard on where she assumed the knuckle joints to be. Judging by the resonating crack and the holler of pain she got in response, she'd judged correctly. From the way it moved afterwards, it seemed like she'd dislocated at least two fingers and fractured the thumb. It was still flailing, so she decided to aim for the feet next.

She jumped from the hand she'd been clutching to, spinning her hammer around her like a mace, before landing elegantly on the main joint of the foot. In one sickening crunch, the toes on the right foot disconnected from the rest, and another scream was her reward. However, before she could get to safety, the ogre backhanded her hard into a nearby willow tree.

Newt snarled in frustration. Losing at her own game was something she had very little tolerance for. It was times like these that she was happy her brother Pyron had modified her sledgehammer, though she'd never tell him so. She flipped around her grip and slammed the head into the tree, causing the old willow to shudder and moan, before beginning to twist about. The branches weaved themselves into arms, the dying leaves managed to form hair, and the final result was a treant that bore a resemblance to the Faunus now settled comfortably in a hammock located in the chest cavity. She didn't really need to pay attention; the treant was capable of acting independently, though only on a basic level.

The treant moved with surprising elegance. It very easily swung one of its massive wooden hands to smash the ogre in the broad side of its head, and while it was unbalanced send it flying with a heavy kick. Unfortunately, the tree was so old that the arm and leg it used broke off after contact, but the ogre wasn't any less dead because of it.

With a satisfied smile, Newt clambered out of the tree's inner chamber, which had already began to rapidly decay. The dust in her hammer wasn't much, so it wouldn't have lasted any longer if the ogre had survived. By the time she began wandering home, the tree had turned to sawdust. She didn't really notice or care, since she was too distracted with the lovely shades of red now splattered about the clearing.

By the time she made it back to her shack, she was surprised to find her younger brother standing outside, apparently waiting for her. With a suspiciously kind smile, she wandered up to him with her hands behind her back. "Hey there, little bro~!"

"Oh hi, Big Si-" He was cut off by an abrupt kick to the shin, courtesy of said Big Sister. "Ow! What was that for?"

"You haven't visited me in months!" She didn't really look upset over it, so most likely she'd only used it as an excuse to hit him again.

"Ugh…Anyway, I wanted to ask you to come to a school with me."

"A school? Which one?"

"A place called Beacon Academy."

"Hmm…Well, I guess I've gotta protect ya from the bullies, so I'm in~!"

**A/N: There, done. Now stop whining me about it, Pyron. **


End file.
